Drachen zähmen leicht gemacht
by LamiaLilith7
Summary: "... War sie, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, verschwunden? Die blonde Hexe strich mit der flachen Hand langsam über die leere Seite des Bettes. Der Stoff war kaum noch warm. Sie musste schon eine längere Zeit alleine im Bett geschlafen haben ..." [AU ; DragonQueen]


Ein lauter unmenschlicher Schrei durchdrang die frühmorgendliche Stille.

Mit einem Ruck schreckte Maleficent aus einem tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf. Das Herz raste wie wild in ihrer Brust. Die tiefviolette Seidendecke war von ihrem Körper gerutscht und enthüllte den nackten Oberkörper. Zerzaustes, langes Haar umrahmte ihr Gesicht. Ihre Augen huschten umher und versuchten die Ursache des Geräusches ausfindig zu machen bis ihr mit einem Mal bewusst wurde, dass sie alleine war. _War sie, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, verschwunden?_ Die blonde Hexe strich mit der flachen Hand langsam über die leere Seite des Bettes. Der Stoff war kaum noch warm. Sie musste schon eine längere Zeit alleine im Bett geschlafen haben.

Abermals zerriss ein Schrei die Stille. Wenn auch leiser. Weitere folgten. Unregelmäßig und sie waren kaum zu ertragen. Die Schreie eines Tieres.

Die Schreie eines ... _Drachens_.

Maleficent sprang aus dem Bett. Die Decke fiel auf den Boden. Ihre nackten Füße trafen dumpf auf den Steinboden auf. Hastig bewegte sie die rechte Hand. Die schwere Ebenholztür flog auf. Dicker, schwarzer Rauch umhüllte sie einen kurzen Augenblick lang vollends. Sekunden später trug sie ein schwarzes, tief ausgeschnittenes Kleid und die hochhackigen Stiefel hallten laut in dem Gang wieder. Ein erneuter Schrei, diesmal um einiges leiser und gequälter, ließ sie zusammenzucken und abermals umhüllte sie undurchdringlicher Rauch. Sie verschwand und der Gang, das gesamte Schloss, versank wieder in eine bedrückende und schier undurchdringliche Stille.

Als der schwarze Rauch sich wieder verflüchtigte, fand Maleficent sich mitten im Herzen des angrenzenden Waldes wieder. Und vor ihr lag ... nichts. Hastig drehte sie sich um und wurde mit dem gleichen Anblick belohnt: nichts. _Warum_ ... Ein beißender Gestank drang in ihre Nase und sie verzog leicht das Gesicht. Durch all die Panik, die in ihr brodelte, hatte sie den Geruch vollkommen ignoriert. Wie sie den vorher nicht bemerken konnte, war jenseits ihres Verständnisses. Der Geruch von feuchter Erde und Gras wurde von Schweiß und Blut überdeckt. Sie musste sich beruhigen. Sie verharrte regungslos. _Tief einatmen_. _Luft halten. Und wieder ausatmen._ Elegant drehte sie sich um und schritt hastig in Richtung eines deutlich dichter werdenden Waldstückes. In ihrer rechten Hand erwachte ein glühender Feuerball zum Leben während sie mit der linken Hand einige Zweige aus dem Weg schob.

Ein paar Schritte und dann ...

Urplötzlich blieb die blonde Hexe stehen. Sie konnte ihren Augen nicht trauen. Das war ... das war unglaublich. Sie hatte sich alles vorgestellt aber das hier ... das wäre ihr niemals in den Sinn gekommen.

Vor ihr lag eine riesige Lichtung. Eine von vielen. Doch war dies keine normale Lichtung. Nein. Überall lagen Leichen. Einige der Körper waren noch intakt. Doch andere wiederum ... Körperteile lagen im knöcheltiefen Gras verstreut. Abgerissen. Einige leicht angesenkt. Mit Bissspuren und tiefen Kratzen übersät. Teile des einst sattgrünen Grases war fast gänzlich verbrand. Nur schwarze Stumpfen waren noch übrig geblieben. Blut tränkte an einigen Stellen den Boden. Es war ein einziges Massaker. Und mitten in all dem Chaos saßen mehrere, kleine Drachen. Jungtiere, die kaum älter als ein paar Monate sein konnten. Kinder. Es waren kleine Kinder. Maleficents Herz zog sich fest zusammen während sie lautlos hoffte, dass keines der Kleinen verletzt war. Ein leises, tiefes Schnurren entwich ihrer Kehle während sie langsam auf die jungen Drachen zuging. Sie wollte sie auf keinen Fall erschrecken.

Doch es war nicht das Geschehene dass sie zusammenzucken ließ. Es war eine leise, melodische Stimme, die eine sanfte Melodie vor sich hinsummte. Es war ein altes Wiegenlied. Beinahe so alt wie die Zeit selbst. Die blonde Hexe kannte es nur zu gut. Sie selbst hatte es ab und an gesummt aber jedes einziges Mal war nur eine andere Person dabei anwesend: Regina. Sie hatte die andere Frau so Abend für Abend, Nacht für Nacht, in den Schlaf gelullt. Wenn die andere Hexe bei ihr gewesen war. _Wenn ..._

"Regina?"

Die Drachen drehten fast zeitgleich die Köpfe in ihre Richtung. Durch die Bewegung konnte sie ein viertes, kleines Jungtier sehen, das den Kopf auf den Schoss der anderen Hexe gelegt hatte. Es machte jämmerliche Geräusche und sein Flügel stand in einem grotesken Winkel ab. Regina hob nicht einmal den Kopf sondern strich weiterhin mit ihrer leicht violett glühenden Hand über die zahlreichen Wunden, die den kleinen Körper übersäten. Langsam, aber dennoch stetig, schlossen sich die Wunden und hinterließ markelose Drachenhaut. "Einige von König Midas Rittern haben den weiten Weg auf sich genommen um für Ruhm und Reichtum einen Drachen zu töten", raunte die Brünette und ihre Stimme zitterte regelrecht vor Hass und Verachtung.

 _Das erklärte das Gemetzel_. Maleficent schluckte hart ehe sie auf die Drachen zuging. Sie bewegte sich langsam und vorsichtig sodass die Jungtiere jede ihrer Bewegungen verfolgen konnten. Eines der Drachenkinde hob schnuppernd die Schnauze und machte ein leises kehliges Geräusch. Seine senfgelben Augen musterten sie unablässig und folgten jeder ihrer Bewegungen. Er schätze ab ob er ihr vertrauen konnte. Das musste das älteste Drachenjunges sein, das seine jüngere Geschwister beschützen wollte.

Hexe und Drache starrten einander unablässig in die Augen. Beide warteten ab. Schätzen einander ein.

Eine plötzliche Bewegung ließen Hexe und Drache gleichermaßen zusammenzucken. Der kleinste, mitternachtsblaue Drache sprang von Reginas Schoss auf und sein Schwanz zuckte wild hin und her. Leise Pfiepsgeräusche entwichen ihm während er die Schnauze aufgeregt gegen die Schulter der Brünetten. Regina lachte leise und tätschelte seinen Kopf. "So ist es besser, nicht wahr?", gurrte sie sanft.

Das größte Drachenjunge ging zu der brünetten Hexe hinüber und neigte leicht den Kopf. Eine Gese des Dankes. Sehr selten unter Menschen und Drachen zu diesen Zeiten.

"Gern geschehen ... ich kann diese Soldaten auch nicht leiden", erwiderte Regina mit einem Funkeln in den Augen.

Maleficent schnalzte mit der Zunge und gab einige schnell aufeinander folgende Knurrgeräusche von sich. Der jadegrüne, größte Drache betrachtete sie einen Wimpernschlag lang ehe er leise knurrte. Die anderen Jungtiere schlugen aufgeregt mit den Flügeln ehe sie beschwingt in Richtung des nicht allzu fernen Schlosses eilten. Der kleinste der Jungtiere schleckte mit seiner langen, rauen Zunge ein Mal über Reginas Wange ehe er den anderen hinterher sprang.

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung erhob sich die Brünette vom Boden und strich ihr blutrotes Kleid glatt. Ihr Blick ruhte dabei die ganze Zeit über auf den Drachen bis diese zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden waren. Erst dann wandte sie sich der anderen Hexe zu. Musterte sie. Versuchte sich ein Bild zu machen. "Du hast geschlafen ... das hier war wichtiger als dir bescheid zu sagen, dass ich das Schloss verlasse", erklärte sie die Situation ruhig.

Maleficent nickte. Diesen Grund konnte sie zweifelsfrei nachvollziehen. Und doch ... "Wolltest du denn wieder kommen?" Sie ließ den Blick schweifen. "Nachdem du das alles hier ... geklärt hattest?"

Als Regina einen Schritt nach vorne machte, wandte sie sich ab. Sie wollte nicht mit ansehen, wie die andere Frau Ausflüchte oder anderweitige Lügen erfand. Sie hatte nicht bleiben wollen und wenn sie der Angriff nicht aufgehalten hätte ... dann wäre sie schon längst verschwunden gewesen. Ihr war dieser Gedanke augenblicklich gekommen als sie aufgewacht war. Doch ein kleiner Teil von ihr wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Wollte, dass es einen anderen Grund gab für ihr Verschwinden. Doch ein kleiner Teil von ihr, tief in ihr verborgen, hoffte das es eine einfache Erklärung gab - nämlich der Angriff auf die Drachenjungen. Damit konnte sie leben. Mehr als das ... eine wohlige Wärme hatte sich, beim Anblick einer fürsorglichen Regina mit den Drachen, in ihrem Herzen ausgebreitet.

"Ich wollte zu dir zurückkommen", versicherte Regina ihr aufrichtig und legte eine Hand auf Maleficents Schulter. "Das musst du mir glauben ... aber ich habe die Schreie der Drachenkinder gehört und ich musste eingreifen! Sag mir nicht, dass du dieses Geschrei einfach überhört hättest?!"

Ihr fiel wortwörtlich ein Stein vom Herzen. Mit wenigen Schritten überquerte sie die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen und schlang die Arme um die andere Hexe. Die beiden taumelten leicht nach hinten.

"Langsam, langsam", raunte Regina leise und strich der anderen Frau durch das lange Haar. "Ich weiß, dass ich dir in der Vergangenheit keinen Grund gegeben habe mir in der Hinsicht zu vertrauen aber ... ich will das du weißt ... das ich es nicht bereue. Die Nacht war wunderbar gewesen und ich ... würde das gerne wiederholen."

Maleficent lehnte sich leicht zurück sodass ihre Nasenspitzen sich beinahe berührten. "Ach du würdest das gerne wiederholen, Darling?", raunte sie anzüglich und grinste frech. Jetzt wo sie wusste, dass alles wahr und nicht gespielt war, fühlte sie sich wie ein anderer Mensch. Sie konnte es in Reginas dunkelbraunen Augen sehen, dass sie die Wahrheit sprach. Ihre Augen ... das war schon immer ihre Schwachstelle gewesen. Seit ihrem ersten Treffen wusste sie dies. Unendlich tief und so voller Emotionen. Mehr als manch ein Mensch jemals fühlen sollte.

Die Brünette lachte leise. "Mhmm ja, das würde ich sehr gerne wiederholen aber ..." Sie blickte in Richtung Schloss. "Wir haben jetzt Gäste wie es scheint ... oder habe ich da etwas falsch verstanden?"

Die Blonde schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das hast du nicht. Die Kleinen können so lange bleiben wie sie nur wollen. Aber das liegt an ihnen ... jedoch ... vielleicht könntest du ebenso ... länger bleiben", wisperte sie gegen Reginas Schläfe. "Sie scheinen dich sehr zu mögen. Und Drachen mögen nur sehr wenige Leute und noch weniger vertrauen sie."

Leise lachend fing Regina die Lippen der anderen Hexe ein. Langsam vertiefte sie den Kuss während sie sich an die größere Frau schmiegte. "Ich habe ein Händchen für Drachen", raunte sie verschmitzt und zwinkerte ihr zu. Sie löste sich von Maleficent und hakte sich bei ihr unter. "Oder findest du nicht?"

"Dazu werde ich jetzt nichts weiter sagen", erwiderte die Blonde äußert diplomatisch während sie sich in Richtung Schloss aufmachten.

Regina wedelte mit einer Hand und sämtliche Leichen verschwanden in einer violetten Wolke. "Aber wieso denn nicht?", setze sie das Gespräch fort als wenn nicht gewesen wäre.

"Was hast du mit den Körpern gemacht?", wollte die andere Hexe geradezu desinteressiert wissen ehe sie leise schnaubte. "Ich soll dazu etwas sagen? Warum ... damit dein Ego noch größer wird? Darauf kann ich verzichten, Darling."

Die Brünette schnappte nach Luft und blickte sie gespielt entsetzt an. "Also ich bitte dich! Wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen?! Zu deiner Information: ich habe kein großes Ego!" Sie blickte zu der anderen Hexe auf. "Ich habe sie zu Midas zurückgeschickt. Das sollte als Warnung genügen."

"Was du nicht sagst", murmelte Maleficent kaum hörbar und zog die andere Frau weiter an sich. Langsam, gemächlich, gingen sie den breiten Weg zum Schlosseingang entlang als der kleine, mitternachtsblaue Drache auf sie zu gesprungen kam. Er kam schlitternd vor ihnen zum stehen und stupste seinen Kopf gegen Reginas Bauch. Melodisches Lachen hallte über die Schlossgründe. Maleficent beobachtete das ganze Schauspiel mit funkelnden Augen. _So fühlte sich also vollkommenes Glück an ..._

„ _Das Wunderbarste, was du je lernen wirst, ist zu lieben und wieder geliebt zu werden." - Moulin Rouge_


End file.
